Lace Up Your Shoes
by star darling xo
Summary: The Blocks and The Harrington's have never gotten along, specifically Massie and Derrick. A few years after her father's passing, Massie's life was fine at home until step-mom ruined everything. The mean girls want to destroy her. Oh, and she had to give up her car. When being perfect isn't enough, and two polar opposites are more similar than they think. Massington. Disclaimed.
1. Chapter 1

**okay I'm going through this major massington addiction phase (like more so than usual) so that's why. **

**don't kill me. I will finish this one, cyber swear.**

* * *

"Very impressive, Block."

Derrick Harrington swooped up behind Massie Block as she tested her chemical reaction of hydrobromic acid and sodium hydroxide. "You know," he continued, despite the intensity of her glare. "I feel bad for your partner, having an airhead who doesn't do any work and all."

Grumbling, she turned back to her project. She didn't need to waste her time talking to _him. _Mr. Myner walked over and briefly scanned the project, marking it an 'A+', as usual. Massie felt a smirk crawl onto her lips as Derrick and Josh received a D.

There was an overwhelming urge to stick her tongue out and point mockingly-but she wasn't a child and this wasn't a game. This was _totally, completely and utterly_ serious. Maybe. Besides, its not like Derrick actually cared about the grade. He just needed above a C- on his report card to stay on the soccer team.

Suddenly, the bell trilled through the school and she was free to go. Heels clicking against the cool tile floor, Massie gathered her books and slipped outside before Derrick and his posse. She didn't want to be caught alone with them-especially not the Spanish one, Alicia Rivers. Or Rivera, Massie didn't tend to keep note. With National Honors Society, track, cross country, school and volunteer work; she had enough names to memorize.

As she opened her locker, it swinging open without the slightest concerning _squeak, _Claire arrived next to her. "Heya Mass," she grinned. "Guess who scored second highest on the Geometry exams today?" Her flashing white smile illuminated the halls.

Shutting her locker and beginning the tread to class with Claire, Massie guessed, "You?" But Massie already knew she was right-she scored the highest, after all.

Claire, for a moment, resembled Olivia the day she found out she was getting her first nose job back in the seventh grade. Her head bobbed, her golden tresses whipping back and forth. Blue eyes glittered brightly, sunlight caught in the reflection and setting off the most innocent look_ ever_. "It's the best I've done this year!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down like a teenage girl fan-girling over Justin Beiber. "What did you get?"

Massie shrugged and gripped her books tightly. "Third or fourth," she lied. She didn't want to trample Claire's parade _again. _It was hard being best friends with such a sensitive person sometimes.

Suddenly, when Massie's head was turned towards Claire next to her, she bumped into Alicia. The coffee in the raven-haired beauty's hand flew backward and spilled all over her brand new outfit. A loud gasp escaped from Alicia's mouth before she angrily threw the cup the ground and squashed it with her foot. When she looked up and saw who she ran into, she scowled. "Massie Block," Alicia snarled under her breath, just so Massie could hear-although the hall was deathly silent and you'd think that the onlookers could too. "If you thought High School was hell before just you wait. No one embarrasses Alicia Rivera."

She spun on her heel before Massie could fire off a witty comeback and turned to her bottle-blonde friends.

_And there goes Harrington, walking up to the group with that smirk. He's so cocky, its infuriating. _Massie silently gritted her teeth. Derrick Harrington was the single most annoying, selfish, pervy guy ever. Okay, maybe Kemp had him beat on the pervy part, but he was still a jerk.

Leveling her glasses on the ridge of her nose, she turned the opposite direction and took the long way to her class.

...

Placing a kiss on Alicia's lips, Derrick grinned. They weren't going out necessarily, but everyone knew they had a fling. Actually, he was 'in a relationship' with Allie-Rose Singer. Whatever. "Sorry about what _Block_"-he said her name the way you would say _dead fish-_ "did to you, babe." He said, not really caring whatsoever.

Slinging a backpack around his shoulder, he started down the hallway. Girls giggled and stared as he walked by, and he took it upon himself to wink and smirk at them. He was way too used to this.

Cam started walking in his direction and they grinned, doing their usual secret handshake. They both met back in kindergarten on their first soccer team. Of course it helped that they were family friends, but at least it wasn't a forced friendship like many of the ones Derrick had with random geeks. "Hey man," Cam raised an eyebrow. "We still on for Friday? The party's going to be sick." He asked his best friend, knowing the answer fully.

"And miss all of the hot chicks from Ryland Academy?" he chuckled, thinking of the slutty girls from the small rich high school on the other side of Westchester. "Hell no."

The green and blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow again. "What about your girlfriend?" Unlike Derrick, he was more of a long-term relationship kind of guy. And after all of those years with his best friend, he still was surprised when Derrick tossed a girl to the side carelessly.

"What about her?" Derrick rolled his eyes. "I mean, who cares, its just some dumb chick I picked up at Kemp's party like two days ago."

Shaking his head and sighing in disappointment, Cam turned and walked down to his next class. _Some day, he'll learn._

...

Massie slid into her chair in AP Trigonometry and tapped her pen against her book involuntarily. Mrs. Taryn was undeniably her least favorite, and most incredibly boring, teacher. Luckily, she had it with her step brother; Chris Plovert. He was the product of Kendra and her previous marriage. Massie was alone, the daughter of a dead rich man who left nothing for his only daughter besides a brooch and his snooty new wife. Oh, and the twins.

Don't even get Massie _started_ on the twins.

She slid into her assigned seat and sighed, glancing at the board. There was a chart in green Expo marker drawn on the board with her teachers neat scrawls next to it, listing what they would do that day. "Chris," she whispered as the step brother took his seat next to her. When he didn't care to take notice, she repeated in a hushed but exasperated tone, "_Chris!"_

Head jolting up in full attention, he turned to Massie. "What do you want?" His eyes were bloodshot, as if he was either hungover or extremely tired. His shirt was wrinkled and disheveled, hanging loosely on his slender frame. Massie noted that he smelled strongly of body odor. _Early morning soccer practice, _she concluded. _  
_

A small smirk formed on her lips. "I wanted to remind you that Kendra said you're coming home with me today," Massie said, thinking of how ridiculous she would feel with a sweaty soccer player in her car. "There's something she needs us to be home for or whatever. I don't know. But, luckily for you, you're out of soccer practice today."

Feeling his long sigh of relief as she turned back to the board, she smiled. So, Kendra didn't actually have anything for them to be home for, but how would he know? Kendra won't be there when they got home anyway. Massie just wanted to give her brother a break.

...

Manicured nails _tap-tap-tapped_ impatiently against the mahogany table. Alicia Rivera scanned the room around her. It was her father's office, but the wealthy famed lawyer rarely used it. So it was always used for her own purposes, such as meetings with the Pretty Committee. The three other girls sitting in front of her on the opposite side of the desk had on their hollow smiles. "So ladies," she said, inspecting her cuticles. "Any news today?"

Olivia, the dumb blonde, raised a hand and excitedly jumped up and down. Nodding reluctantly, Alicia signaled for her to carry on. The air was rather stiff that day, cold and dry, plummeting the atmosphere into a lull. Everyone was slightly on edge, but she knew exactly why.

The Massie incident was what it was being called.

Alicia's most embarrassing moment this year _by far. _Given, it wasn't that bad...but that did _nawt _mean Massie was getting off easy. "I heard that Derry is dating Allie-Rose Singer. Isn't that just like, so, like, ridick?" Olivia gasped at her own news. She always had a huge crush on Derrick and refused to tell anyone...not that they couldn't tell.

Rolling her eyes, Alicia waved it off. "Yeah yeah, that's _so_ two days ago. Next!" She hollered at the group of girls. Kristen stood.

"Well," she began, looking down at her toes and nervously twirling her hair. "I also heard what Olivia said, along with that Derrick wants to go to this party on Friday so he can hook up with some hot girls." She shrugged. "If that matters."

Beating Alicia to it, Nikki smirked and leaned back in her chair slyly. Nikki was doing that a lot lately. _What is up with her?! _Alicia groaned inwardly. "Well," Nikki drawled confidently. "I think I know what to do." With that, she stood, leading Olivia and Kristen out of the office and to her silver convertible outside the Rivera estate. Alicia stormed over, fuming that Nikki was so easily grabbing the reins as they slipped from her dainty little fingers.

Running out herself and sliding into the front passenger's seat, Alicia smirked at Nikki. She wasn't taking over just yet. "Looks like we're going to have to book Derrick's schedule for this weekend." Alicia sing-songed. With a scoff, she added, "No way is he hooking up with anyone but _me._"

_Nikki's just a beta, and if she thinks she's got what it takes to be alpha, she's got a long way to go. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews :) Veryvery appreciated**

**xox**

* * *

Alicia dialed a number on her phone and held it up to her ear while it rang. "Hello, is this Ms. Block? Great, this is Annabelle Harrington." She lied smoothly, naturally. "I have a _marvelous _idea for Friday night."

...

"That's so unfair!" Massie crossed her arms. "I thought you hated the Harrington's as much as I do, why are we going to have dinner with," her nose scrunched up in disgust, "_them_?"

Kendra frowned at her step-daughter's displeasure. A thin stack of neatly folded linens were in her hands, and a Bluetooth stuck out of her ear. "Massie Elizabeth Block," _Oh no,_ Massie groaned inwardly. _Not the middle name card. She's serious._"We all have to face our demons. I intend to get on the right foot with these people, because despite our differences we must uphold the belief that you can get along with anyone." Kendra wasn't too convincing. "And Annabelle called me personally to set it up, said it would be a great opportunity for all of us to solve our problems."

Eyes rolling, Massie turned on her heel and went back to her room in the attic.

...

Throats cleared in the awkward silence of the Block Estate. Derrick donned a sleek black blazer (but he ruined it by scrunching up the sleeves-although Massie found this slightly attractive). _Wait, what? _She asked herself silently. _Derrick Harrington is a vile, disgusting piece of-_

_Well his species hasn't been determined yet. _A bright blue shirt was underneath the blazer and complimented his skin tone well. Lastly, he had on jeans and some...sneakers.

Of course.

That's not to say Massie was dressed much better, just wearing dark-wash jeans and a button down tank under her jean jacket. Brown tresses were tied up in a large bun. Kendra told Massie beforehand that she just had to make a small appearance at the dinner so the Harrington's wouldn't 'suspect anything' because they were 'snoopy' and she wanted them to think they were a 'normal' family.

Whatever that means.

Flanking either side of Derrick as he walked towards the table was none other than Paige and Veronica-the twins. Also known as the _Siamese narcissistic wannabes_-but 'twins' was a lot easier to say. Her step-sisters wore matching tank tops showing too much cleavage, Paige in the pink one and Veronica in red, they both had platinum blonde hair in ponytails, and they both had on too-short denim skirts.

She felt a hand on her back. Turning, she discovered it was Kendra's french-manicured palm delicately pushing her towards Derrick. Trying her best, Massie fought against her step-mother, but the woman was too strong and soon enough she was practically nose to nose with..._it_. "_Shake his hand,_" Kendra hissed in her ear bitterly.

Trying her hardest not to wince, Massie held out her hand lightly and Derrick reluctantly took it in his own. "Tell anyone at school that I've touched your hand, and you're dead." He whispered through gritted teeth.

"Likewise," she smiled too sweetly.

* * *

"I can't believe you would say that to me!" Annabelle Harrington was on her feet now, shouting to Kendra from across the table. Massie innocently batted her eyelashes at her mother, because she simply had nothing to do with it. But she was definitely glad that it happened. Not that her step-mother could know.

She picked up fragile china plates from those who were done and gestured to the kitchen before disappearing away from the 'fabulous' get together. Kendra nodded dismissively before standing herself. "Well, I'm sorry that you misinterpret what I say all of the time!" Her hands were on her hips defensively and her red lips smacked together with every angry syllable.

The dishes clattered into the sink and she sighed. Massie knew this dinner wouldn't go well and did Kendra listen to her? No.

As.

Usual.

Suddenly, someone's hand was on her shoulder and she whipped her head around to see who it was. "What do you want, Harrington?" Massie seethed. Throughout the whole dinner, she had to sit next to him and his annoyance. She still didn't understand why Chris got out of it by saying he wanted to go to the party and yet Derrick couldn't leave. It was so unfair to Massie, having to put up with his kind _by herself._ Well, the twins were there but they kept obsessing over him-which made it worse. She could deal with Veronica and Paige but there's only so much annoyance she can handle. Turning back to the sink, she continued rinsing each and every dish. Even Derrick-the-dope's.

"Oh look here," he said with the most ridiculously fake-sweet tone she had ever heard. "Block-head is giving me the cold shoulder." He stands next to her, and through the corner of her eye she could see him grinning.

"Block-head, eh?" She narrowed her eyes before lifting the whip cream can from next to her and held it nonchalantly. "That's a nice nickname, Derrick," Massie says as she raised the bottle above his head. "_Hair_-ington." She pushed the tip down and released frosty white whip cream onto his head, swirling it around perfectly. Smiling, she drew back the whip cream can and held it against her chest. "Hmm, I think you look better like that."

He raised an eyebrow, before taking hot fudge and dumping it on her head. A small gasp escaped her lips. "As do you, Block," he smirked before turning around and walking to the bathroom.

Running down so she could reach it before him, Massie blocked the doorway. But Derrick simply rolled his eyes and flung her over his shoulder, carrying her away so he would have the bathroom first. She yelped, frowning."Have I ever told you that I hate you?" Massie's fists pounded into his back as she tried to get him to let her go.

"Too many times to count," He chuckled. "But don't worry-the feeling is mutual."

_No, I'm sure I hate you a lot more._ Massie grumbled to herself._ Not that it's a competition._

...

A sweatshirt was pulled over Massie's slim frame and light wash jeans covered her legs; not to mention the fuzzy socks on her feet. It was a chilly fall morning, and Massie couldn't wait to curl up on the couch and watch Netflix with Claire all day. Oh wait, she _couldn't_. "Kendra!" She whined. "It was all stupid Derrick freaking Harrington's fault! Why am _I _the one being punished?!"

Kendra raised a taut finger and wagged it for good measure. "Now, Massie, I'm not in charge of young Derrick. It's not my responsibility to punish him, just to punish _you._"

Groaning, Massie turned around and bounded the slippery marble staircase. _She doesn't get it. She never gets it. _Releasing a long sigh, Massie fell back on her lavender duvet. It was soft and smelled like a rainfall blanketing her while she slept on a bed of clouds. But she didn't need comfort, she needed freedom. Then again, she wouldn't be violating her grounding by having someone over...Technically she was still stuck at home. Just with a friend.

Quickly, she rolled over and took out her phone, dialing Claire's number. _Riiing. Riiing. _Finally, the blonde picked up. "Claire, be at my house in twenty." she commanded before hanging up and jumping off of her bed, walking out the door.

The white marble was cold beneath her bare feet. Suddenly, a frigid breeze swept over her body and sent goosebumps down to her toes. Clinging to her arms and whatever warmth she had left, Massie gazed out the window. It seemed like a regular morning, but according to the Doppler, it was a mere 32 degrees Fahrenheit outside. Another shiver climbed up her spine as she spun around and ran right into someone.

With a surprised gasp, she was sent tumbling to the ground. "Ow," she murmured, rubbing her head. "Why are you here?" She looked up at the boy. He came into vision from the shadows, blonde hair and all.

"Sorry, Block," he said, offering her a hand. "I'm here to hang out with Chris."

Blatantly ignoring Derrick's hand, she picked herself up and glared at him. "Okay, you know the way," She rolled her eyes in frustration before walking past him and racing down the steps so she could wait outside for Claire to finally arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**peace out clique fandom**

**It was fun while it lasted, and I love you all whether you reviewed/fav'd or if you were just my friend**

**I've wanted to go for a while but I guess this makes it kind of official?**

**I'll be back for updating this until its finished**

**[oops people don't care-oh well I'm doing it anyway]**

**anywho, I'm going to start PJO or Gallagher Girls fanfiction so..have a nice life guys**

**I'll pm some people but for the most part**

**I'm outtiee **

**lol probably no one read that...whoops**

* * *

Dark strands of hair were sprawled across Massie's pillow. She clung tightly to her quilt, willing herself to sleep. But she simply couldn't. Claire had left several hours before but Derrick was still downstairs with Chris (not to mention the others that followed), and they were practically going out of their way to make her Saturday night miserable. Groaning, she tossed aside the bed sheets and slipped her feet into her fuzzy socks; for the simple fear of her bare feet brushing against the frigid marble once she was on the floor below [since the attic had wood floors]. Storming down to Chris's bedroom, she slammed her fist against the door. "I'm warning you guys! I need to get up early tomorrow and can't sleep with all of this noise!"

When they didn't respond and the music from _Guitar Hero 3 _persisted to leak through the room, she raised her hand to knock again but the door flew open. Derrick glared at her and pulled down her raised fist, then using her hand to pull her back down the hall and to the stairs of the attic-her room. Massie faintly heard Chris guffawing with the other friends. "Harrington," she yanks away her hand. "What the hell?"

"Block, what the hell?" he mimicked. "Look, you're kind of bothering us so could you chill with the whole buzz-kill thing? I mean, I know its your specialty or whatever but seriously." Scoffing, she pushed past him, only for Derrick to pull her back around. "Hey, you and your stupid dinner cost me going to Kemp's party with all of those hot Ryland girls. So, essentially, you owe me."

Taking an intimidating step towards him, Massie raised an eyebrow. Her gaze was full of bitter intensity and all things horrible in life. "I don't recall the dinner being my doing. Actually, if memory serves me right, it was _our parents_."

He rolled his eyes, as if she was just a little kid with futile opinions. "Whatever, just read a book or something-unless you need your butler to read it for you," he fired back. Massie's eyes widened, that triggering something more than anger inside of her.

"You're such an ass! I'm taking AP courses and getting A's in every one of my classes-whereas you're barely passing and you insult _me _on _my _brains? And even say that _I'm_ the spoiled one? When my step siblings are the ones that get everything they want and I have to actually work for my things?" Massie shook her head."Grow up, Harrington." Spinning on her heel as much as she could without slipping, she raced up the rickety staircase and slammed her door behind her.

...

Massie awoke from her sleep early the next morning. Still in pj's, she raced down the stairs and grabbed an orange for breakfast. She didn't particularly care, nor notice for that matter, all of the guys on the couch staring at her as she walked through in just boy-shorts and a thin tank top. Well, all of the guys besides Chris who was in the bathroom anyway. Kemp quickly stood up and approached her, slipping an arm around her waist. "So, Massie, maybe we could head to my place later and-" he was cut off by her elbow connecting with his rib cage roughly.

A grin broke out on her lips while the other guys smirked and laughed. "Whoops, clumsy me." Massie singsonged before exiting the area and walking up to her room. Sliding open the flimsy door, she glanced around at the clothes she had. _Hmm, _she pondered. _What does one wear to watch football practice? _.

When she was finished she had on a simple t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Her long hair was straight and tied up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon to match the Tomahawks colors. Finally, she put in her contacts and went downstairs.

Massie was opening the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, where are you going?" Chris asked with wide eyes.

Shrugging simply, Massie shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Down to watch football practice because Landon asked. Why?" She knew they would get mad. The soccer players and the football players never got along.

Josh raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would you even associate with his kind?"

"Yeah," Kemp shook his head. "Looks like we have a traitor over here. "

Rolling her eyes and sighing heavily, Massie started walking out the door. "Bye guys."

**...**

Kendra Block [as she liked to call herself as the widow of William Block, but they all knew she didn't deserve it] was sinking deeper into her bubble bath when one of the cucumbers fell off of her eye and her facial was starting to drip. Reluctantly, she stood out of the water and draped her bath robe around herself, tying it with a knot. "Massie!" She called from her bedroom. "Massie where are you?!"

"Mom," Chris said as he passed by the door. "Massie went to watch football practice."

She nodded to herself, a grin lacing onto her lips. Veronica and Paige were at the varsity football practice, surely they could help retrieve the stepdaughter and get her back where she belonged; helping her.

**...**

2 WEEKS LATER

Dusting her life away, Massie miserably attempted to fix up her space in her free time. But unfortunately, it wasn't working. _Why me_, she moaned silently. _Why does _my_ life have to suck? __Why not Derrick or something? He's more deserving of this crap._

Static filled the air and Kendra's chirping voice came on the intercom. "Massie, could you go down the street and fetch me some groceries? And don't forget the girl's dry-cleaning. Thank you darling." Her sugary sweet voice was practically mocking-making Massie feel more pathetic than ever. Walking over to the tiny window bench, Massie sat on the uncomfortable cushion and looked out the small oval window-the only source of natural light in the nook. It had a view of the front yard with the lush green grass and winding private drive down to the road.

"Why'd you have to go?" she whispered sadly, gripping the brooch tightly.

Going down three flights of stairs until she was on the first floor, Massie slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and went outside. Her bike was leaned against the side of the garage. Quickly, she scrambled onto the seat and raced to the market twenty minutes away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this one's kind of short, but the next will be soon, cyberswear :)**

* * *

"May-sie," Paige sneered, holding out her hand. "Why am I _still _waiting?"

Paige and Veronica had the same platinum blonde hair and fake noses. Although, Paige appeared to be the dim-wit of the two (however they both were incredibly stupid). Rolling her eyes, Massie forked over the car keys to her old silver Porsche. Kendra declared that it was Paige's car when she got her license just a few days before and that Massie had to give it a clean out. "Whatever," she muttered as Paige snatched away the keys victoriously. Turning around, Massie climbed on her bike and wheeled to Claire's house.

Automatically, Claire walked outside as Massie pulled up. "So, I guess I'm driving?" She smirked as she helped put Massie's bike in her garage and climbed into her Jeep. Massie relaxed into the seats of her car, not looking forward to another miserable day of school. A few silent minutes later, they were cruising through the parking lot, looking for a spot. "Oh god," Claire groaned.

Following Claire's gaze, Massie spotted Alicia and the bottle blondes talking with Veronica and Paige. They stood in their little pack outside the large doors to the school, gossiping and giggling together. "What the actual fuck?" She blurted.

...

Alicia smirked at Veronica and Paige; they were too easy to manipulate. So desperate for popularity and attention...they would give her all the information she needed. Flipping her dark hair over her shoulder, Alicia turned to Paige. "Ehmagawd, where did you get that sweater? Totally heart it."

Her smile was so artificial and sugarcoated it could compete with Olivia's entire face.

"Oh this old thing?" Paige looked down at the $200 cream sweater she bought just a few days before from a high end boutique. "I don't know, I just threw this on," she chuckled modestly.

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Alicia smiled again. "Cool, it looks good. So, are you two like Massie Block's step sisters?" Veronica and Paige nodded sadly. Sympathetically frowning, Alicia pointed a finger in her mouth. "Gag. I'm so sorry for you. But hey, I think we'll be great friends."

Linking arms with all of the girls, they sauntered through the entrance of the school. Alicia's mischievous grin was wide and as they walked by, people couldn't help but wonder what she was planning.

...

"What do you think she's up to?"

Massie glared at Alicia from a distance, wondering why she took interest in her step-sisters. Looking over to Alicia again, Claire shrugged. "Who knows these days?" The blonde girl swung open the door and climbed out onto the pavement. "Now come on, we don't want to be late." Massie nodded absentmindedly as she made her way to her first class; Journalism.

Stepping in the stale classroom, the brunette quickly took her seat. When she let her bag fall to the floor, a few of the contents spilled out, so she kneeled down next to it and began trying to cram everything back in without making it a disheveled mess. Faintly, she heard voices at the mouth of the classroom.

"Oh a new student, boy I wasn't prepared for this..." It was the voice of her teacher, Mr. Reid. "Oh it says here that you transferred from a different class, okay. That explains it. Well, you can just choose any seat that you like. Of course the empty one in the back would be preferred..."

That earned a chuckle from the new student who began working their way back to the empty seat-which was right next to hers. She didn't take note of who it was when she took her seat again-at least not until she spotted blonde hair from the corner of her eye. Whipping her head around, and still partially paying attention to the teacher, she glared at the boy before her. "Derrick? What are you doing here? This isn't soccer practice if you haven't noticed."

"Don't be stupid Block, if this was soccer practice I would be having _fun_." He rolled his puppy dog brown eyes at her, irritated. "I'm just here because Olivia was all over me in this photo class." Before she could ask him why this was his first choice, or why he was in a photography class to begin with, Mr. Reid called her name for attendance and she had to raise her hand.

Mr. Reid jotted it down on his attendance sheet and moved on with the names. Once he finished, he began his daily speech. "Okay class, so do we all know what we're doing? Our editor in chief and star reporter Alicia Rivera is taking the cover this week, so Massie you will need to assist her with the photography."

Massie nodded and jotted that down on her to do list;

_Help the Bitch with her bitchy article and shoot bitchy photos and get this freaking over with._

Yep, sounds about right.

She stood and walked over to Alicia who was smiling innocently. Immediately, her hand shot up in the air. "Mr. Reid?" Her silky Spanish accent flowed from her lips with each syllable. "Should Derrick help us? You know, so we can help him get adjusted in here and find something?"

Mr. Reid nodded dismissively before turning back to his stack of paperwork on the desk. Groaning, Massie followed Alicia out into the hallway, Derrick trailing behind the two girls. The hall was quiet despite the music drifting from the French classroom down the hall. Gray lockers lined either side with papers and binders clumsily left on the ground, pushed up against the lockers by maintenance staff.

Alicia whipped out her phone and giggled to herself, reading whatever it was on the screen. A 35 mm lens camera swung from Massie's neck by its black strap, a black Olympus that cost all of her birthday and chore money for three years.

Breathing heavily, Massie turned to the two. "So, what's your dumb article going to be about this week?" she asked Alicia.

Rolling her eyes, Alicia examined her manicure. "Well, May-sie, its about the struggles of teens in our modern society where trends and social networking make it harder for them to prosper. And of course the right path to choose when looking at trends-_mine_."

"Wow." Massie's eyes widened. "For a second there, it actually seemed like a deep subject-until you ruined it by adding your personality. Or rather, your lack thereof." She smiled sweetly at Alicia before starting to walk down the hallway. She couldn't take much more of Derrick and Alicia and their conceitedness without mental combustion.

"Um, excuse me, where do you think you're going?" Alicia called after her.

"I just remembered," Massie lied without stopping or turning around. "that I forgot my film. So I have to go to the darkroom to get it and put it in the camera without exposing it."

Alicia sighed, exasperated. It's not like she had a clue what Massie was even saying.


	5. Chapter 5

**hay guys:) thank you for the reviews**** ily**** and I know some of you were upset because there was no derry but I promise it will basically be all derrick next chapter [but for now enjoy Alicia and Massie hahaha]**

"So you basically hate Derrick Harrington?"

"Yes, what was not feasible about the phrase 'I hate Derrick Harrington with a burning passion'?" Massie narrowed her eyes at Claire with her lips zipped in a frown.

The blonde simply shrugged in return, her Tiffany blue orbs rolling. "Well I just needed to clarify because my friend got us invites to the Harrington Ball."

Massie's amber eyes widened. How did Claire get her hands on them? Derrick's family was always so exclusive, he wouldn't let them have any possible way of getting in...not that she wanted to. "So, how does that involve me?" Massie crossed her arms stubbornly, though she knew what Claire would say.

The blonde slid into her seat next to Massie's and sighed in a 'duh' tone. "Because this is the Harrington Ball we're talking about! I mean, you might hate him but this is the biggest party of the year!"

Massie shrugged. "Since when do you care? Its not like we've ever gone to them before. Its usually his parents trying to set him up with some snobby rich girl anyway."

Claire shrugged and turned her attention back to her notes, cramming before their test in English. "You know," she added absentmindedly, "this one is going to be a masquerade. No one will know who anyone is. Doesn't that sound pretty good for a change?"

A small smile grew onto Massie's lips as she contemplated the idea. _The Harrington Masquerade Ball, _she sighed dizzily in her mind. _No one will know who anyone is. A chance to be your complete and utter self. Stripped of the step family, the father, _Derrick_,_ _everything. No responsibilities, no regrets. _Suddenly, she snapped out of her daze. _No, I can't do it. It would be too much. _

...

Alicia grinned as she walked to her regular table at lunch. The girls trailed behind her, trickling into their seats with a few nonchalant giggles. She had no clue what was coming.

Olivia was the last one to go to her seat and was just walking by Alicia when, "Oopsie daisy!" Olivia stumbled over someone 'accidentally', spilling spaghetti and red sauce all over the alpha. For a second, the raven haired beauty stood in shock before glaring at her friend. Olivia just turned to the brunette girl who was sprawled out on the floor in front of her.

With a small not-so-surprised gasp Alicia shrieked, "Massie Block you are so dead!"

The cafeteria fell into silence around the two and their staring contest of daggers. Without the least bit of empathy a voice cried out "Food fight!" And lunches were sent flying across the room. It was surreal, a tornado of bitterness and revenge and people joking around-but to Alicia and Massie it was very very serious.

Massie didn't have much of a clue what was going on, considering the fact that a few people randomly grabbed her and threw her at the ground in front of Olivia, while the blonde tipped over her tray onto Alicia's head with a smirk on her lips.

Minutes, horrifying minutes of food induced violence passed and suddenly Principal Burns was standing on top of a table, shouting "Who started this?! Who started this?!"

Alicia would never forget the feeling of betrayal when her own friends pointed to her and Massie without a second thought.

...

"Okay losers, failures and addicts. Welcome to Detention-or as I like to call it, your own little hell. Now sit down. Don't talk. And eat this stinking pie that my grandmother made you or so help me God I will shove it in your faces."

Massie wasn't quite sure what to make of Mr. Ryan, a twenty five year old history teacher with dark hair and an..._interesting_ sense of humor. Alicia was to her right, grumbling as she forked over her phone to Mr. Ryan when he came around with the basket. In exchange, they all received their slices of pie-which Alicia promptly declined. "I'm on a no-disgusting-foods diet," she batted her eyelashes innocently.

Mr. Ryan rolled his eyes and left the group alone. It was just Massie, Alicia, Harris Fisher (as usual) and a few other losers of no importance to Alicia. Harris was quick to stand and sneak out of the room, leaving Alicia and Massie basically alone.

Grumbling, Massie stood and moved away from the chair next to Alicia she was forced to sit in. "What are you doing?" The Latina snapped. Instead of responding, Massie sunk into a seat in the opposite corner of the classroom to Alicia's. "God." Alicia muttered, turning to Massie. "Will you ever stop? Just give up, okay? We all know I'm winning."

At this point, Massie had had enough. She stood again and glared at her. "Alicia, why don't _you_ give it a rest? I'm not trying to win _anything. _All I want is a normal life but time and time again you or my step mother or Derrick or the twins just saunter on in and whirl a wrecking ball at it! And guess what? You think you know everyone and everything but in reality you have no _clue._"

"Yeah, well maybe you don't have a clue either, okay?" Alicia looked away.

Massie stared at her for a second before narrowing her eyes. "How could I not have a clue? Your life is all over the news _all_ the time. Your father's a big shot lawyer and your mother is a retired supermodel from Spain. Your cousin, Nina, is on the cover of every magazine across Europe. You have it all. The money, the fame, the fortune. What else is there to being 'Alicia Rivera'?"

It was a painful few seconds of silence when neither of them said a word. All of the other students didn't spare them a glance, not looking up from their books and their pies. Finally, Alicia answered, "You don't really know me and I don't really know you. Let's just leave it at that."

"Fine." Massie went back to the seat next to Alicia and turned back to her paper, doodling across the page. She could feel Alicia leering over her shoulder with interest and she didn't mind for once. "I really should tell you though," she said, not taking her eyes or pen off the page. "Olivia dumped her food on you on purpose. Someone just put me in front of her so it would like I tripped her or something."

Gasping, Alicia's jaw dropped. "No...she would never do that to me, would she? We're friends-_best_ friends!" she vouched for Olivia although she was acutely aware of the fact that this would be the perfect opportunity for Nikki to try gaining control as she had always wanted-and frankly the scheme reeked of her doing. "Oh who am I kidding?" she buried her face in her palms. "This was definitely on purpose. And now my reputation as alpha is slipping into Nikki's un-manicured fingertips! Cuticles and all!"

With a smirk, Massie turned to the Spanish girl. "Not if she breaks a nail first."


End file.
